


joie de vivre

by indigotortoise



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, F/M, Kink Meme, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigotortoise/pseuds/indigotortoise
Summary: Akechi fucks Akira with a strapon. That's it, that's the plot.





	joie de vivre

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Persona 5 kink meme](http://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/993.html) on Dreamwidth. The original prompt can be found [here](http://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/993.html?thread=600033#cmt600033).

She’s breathtaking, more so than usual—Akira temporarily forgets how to breathe when Akechi enters the bedroom and his gaze lands on the black lacy bra she’s wearing. His eyes then wander south, to the matching panties that accentuate her hips perfectly and the stockings that reach up to her thighs make her legs look even more beautiful. And of course, the most eye-catching thing is the leather harness with the dildo attachment. It’s black and modestly sized and looking at it is enough to send a spike of arousal through him.

“Like what you see, hmm?” She giggles, stepping closer with a sly grin on her lips.

“Of course, honey—I almost can’t believe you bought it. You seemed sceptical when I brought this up.”

“I was surprised you wanted to try this. But if you want me to fuck you, how can I possibly say no?”

She grabs him by the collar, pulling him down for a long kiss, the kind that leaves them both breathless with desire and makes her want to immediately rip his clothes off. His mouth is warm and firm and moves against hers with devastating expertise and she inhales sharply when she feels him slide his hands down her sides to grab her ass—so shameless.

When she ends the kiss and pulls away, he drops to his knees and takes the silicone dick into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Akechi casts her gaze downward and puts her hands on Akira’s head, grabbing his hair and keeping his head in place as he continues to work his tongue. Her mouth feels dry and she can feel her folds becoming wet just from watching him.

“Good boy.”

She releases her grip on his hair and tells him to take his clothes off and get down on all fours on the bed. He nods eagerly and immediately takes his shirt off and drops it to the floor, then his pants, underwear and his socks.

Once he’s on the bed, Akechi moves to retrieve the bottle of lube from the bedside drawer before positioning herself behind Akira. She doesn't uncap the bottle just yet, instead running a hand over the curve of his ass and gives it a light squeeze. He’s got such a nice butt, it’d be a shame not to touch it, really.

After a few moments, she reaches for the lube and uncaps it, squeezing a generous amount of gel onto her fingers which she immediately brings to Akira’s entrance. He makes a small, odd noise at the touch.

“C-Cold!”

“I know. You’ll get used to it in a few moments, darling. Now try to relax,” she instructs him and begins to ease her forefinger past the tight ring of muscle, gauging his reactions as he works the digit in past the first joint. She can’t see Akira’s face, but she can see the way he’s gripping the sheets and hear his breathing become a little faster as she pulls her finger out almost all the way and then pushing it back inside. Then she repeats the motion a few more times, thrusting in and out.

Once she’s certain he’s ready for it, she begins to push a second finger in and pays attention to everything Akira does—the way he’s gripping the sheets a little harder, the way he shifts slightly so things are more comfortable. She works the second digit deeper inside his body, making small scissoring motions to stretch him further and once it's all the way in she begins to prod for his prostate. She seems to find it when Akira suddenly moans out, pressing back against the fingers. It’s a beautiful sound.

By the time she’s stretched him enough to take three of her fingers, Akira is breathing hard and looks like he might actually come if she keeps fingering him.

“G-God, please put it in already…”

His hole flutters when Akechi pulls her fingers back out, as if trying to suck them back in, and she brings her hand down to the harness to adjust the straps to make sure it will stay in place once she starts fucking him. Then she picks up the lube again, this time to smear lube over the surface of the toy—there’s still saliva on it from when Akira took it in his mouth earlier, but she wants to be thorough.

Akira moves, repositioning himself so he’s on his back. It’s more comfortable for him this way, and this position will let them see each other’s faces. Akira’s is a lovely shade of pink, and so are his ears. She moves closer, bends down to kiss him on the lips—it’s quick and chaste, no tongue—before pulling back and settles a hand on his stomach, running her fingertips over the smooth skin and the spattering of black hairs below his navel. Her other hand moves to between her legs to take hold of the strapon, positioning it against Akira’s asshole.

His hips jerk as she begins to push inside and a wanton noise escapes from his parted lips. Hearing it makes Akechi’s smile broadens as she begins to move in and out, placing her hands behind Akira’s knees and pushing his legs back to give herself a better angle. There’s no stimulation for her, not really, but thrusting into him and watching her boyfriend lose himself to the throes of pleasure is causing a large wet spot to form in the fabric of her panties, arousal flooding her system like a potent poison.

“Faster—” 

She does as told immediately, picking up the pace. Every noise falling from his mouth is urging her to _keep moving_ , the rhythm never breaking, each thrust intending to hit that one spot inside him that will make him see stars—and it looks like he’s seeing a lot of them, judging by how hard he’s twisting his fingers into the sheets.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” she murmurs. Her face feels warm and she moves one hand from Akira’s leg so she can wrap her fingers around his erection instead, sliding her hand up and down his length in time with her thrusts.

He doesn’t last much longer after that. He’s already close and the hand on his dick only tips him over the edge faster; his orgasms hits hard like a tidal wave and he throws his head back, moaning extremely loudly as he spills his release in thick ribbons over Akechi’s hand and his stomach. Akechi continues to fuck into him as he comes, letting him ride out and enjoy his orgasm to its fullest, never tearing her gaze away from him as she does so.

She slows down and pulls out once Akira’s orgasm ends and strokes both hands along his thighs, smoothing her palms over his soft skin. He looks positively wrecked, with sweat peppering his eyebrows and his breath coming out in harsh pants. _We’ll definitely have to do this again,_ she thinks, filing away the image in her head for future masturbation sessions.

“How was it?” she asks once his breathing has steadied enough for him to actually say something.

“Kind of weird, at first,” he confesses and the corners of his lips pull up in a tired smile. “But I really enjoyed it.”

“I’m glad,” she purrs, bringing her cum-stained hand to her lips and licks it clean with her tongue, all while looking him directly in the eye. She then reaches down to undo the straps and remove the harness, setting it aside and climbs up on top of him, pressing her lips to his.

“Mm… You’ll put your tongue to good use now, won’t you? I’m completely soaked and I want you between my legs.”

“Of course, honey. Anything for you.”


End file.
